you are mine, no one else's
by pokerfacedcat
Summary: damian in the yj universe as a younger bro! being the lil shit he is, hes protective which will be put in after chapt 1, CHALANT!2nd story, enjoy DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY UPPDATE look zatannas only in for like a paragraph and THIS STORY SUUUUCKS but yeah read if you dare
1. the teamWHAT?

**ok well if you read this than well I know I should be doing 'you did what?' which I am! just this story happened to be lying around xD ummmm they may be a lot OC and sorry in advanced, I love all ships esp. birdflash, which will be in here through bromance, lol...**

**moving on! enjoy :)**

Damian was _not_ happy about Dick's unworthy team called 'Young Justice', it was full of misfits and liars, Damian _hated _liars. One morning Damian caught both Dick and Bruce slipping out to the cave, he himself quickly followed, to find where the buffoons were heading to. They were going to someplace called Mt. Justice, incompetent fools , he quickly followed through the zeta beams he was not supposed to go by. The three ended up in someplace in a hollow mountain when a yellow colored idiot ran out to his brother Damian analyzed the speedster, he was mustard yellow, ginger hair, green eyes,

"you might as well come out little D bats just left" Grayson stated

"I'll do as I wish Grayson" he retorted than grinned at the face kid mustard gave him

"rob, who's that?" He smirked at the face Dick had on

"that's Damian, my little brother" kid dumb than laughed out

"hey little bird you gotta meet the rest of the team"

-tt- "I'll do no such thing, incompetent fool" Damian growled back, Grayson quickly corrected him with a glare, pff the grin on his face showed amusement.

Reluctantly Damian let Grayson and kid mustard drag him to what seem to be a lousy excuse for a kitchen, once they got there he quickly ripped his arm away from the mustard speedster than fixed Grayson with a glare which earned him his other arm back. In the kitchen there was a blonde in a green suit showing her mid riff, how desperate, to her left there was a green colored girl with red hair like kid mustard, she looked sweet, _to_ sweet, he noted to himself to keep an eye on her, and to the left of Blondie was a dark colored male with tattoos going down his arm with webbed hands, fish boy, to the back of the room was a guy wearing a black shirt with a 'S' on it, he looked stupid, and last of all was the raven haired girl that was smiling at Grayson, _whore_ , other than that she seemed normal-er than the rest, mind you he did_ not _like her goggling down _his_ brother. –tt- he started coldly

"you people are the lousy excuse called the 'young justice' how father must have been desperate"

By the end of the sentence every ones gaze was snapped on the new comer who had a smirk on his face, when Dick quickly chimed "umm, that's Damian… my brother" everyone sort of gasp at the twos difference, and kid flash thought whoa bats plus two birds wow.

When Artemis saw robin, kid dumb, and a kid with shades that look similar to robin, she thought 'why the hell would bats deal with another robin'

until the kid talked than she wondered how the kid survived talking that way to batman _or_ robin, robin was euphoric, but he stood up for himself.

"Hello Damian my name is kaldur…"

Artemis looked up to being cut off from her thoughts

"… this is M'gann, Conner, Artemis, and Zatanna, you must already know Wally" he gestured to the yellow clad Damian snorted

"kid dumbass? Unfortunately I know him"

hearing that she giggled, but soon stopped when she noticed him glaring at her, suddenly she felt small so she looked away.

"Look dude your my bros bro so um canyoupleaselikeme? "She smirked to see 'Wall man' apologizing to a kid, Damian sneered in reply "don't patronize me or I'll break your face".

Damian was casually walking around the headquarters when he saw a certain speedster walk out of a room giggling, so naturally he tripped the 'speedster' and asked him coldly

"what the hell you laughing about?"

Wally than grinned and pointed to robs room still giggling, he'd _enjoy _the kids reaction to what rob was doing. When Damian walked towards the room and peeked inside he felt absolutely disgusted, yet even that seemed like an understatement; what he saw was **_his_** brother and Zatanna the whore making out, and ughhhh she was going to pay for this, he swore. He quickly walked in and glared at Grayson and _the whore, _the face Grayson gave him was priceless, he then turned to the girl

"you can stop molesting **_my _**brother, and leave" he said coldly pointing to the door. As soon as the girl leaves looking hurt, who decides to come in? None other than the fastest dip shit alive.

**I shall continue later, if you spot any mistakes feel free to point them out :) thanks for reading & review me maybe? or not lol**


	2. why? filler chapie

**hey guys! sorry for the super uber long wait, im in a play aanndd im class VP and in honors sooo im buuusyyyy! rest assure, i shall finish this!...soon**

**dis: i do not own dc nor he characters if i did, i'd throw red away -_-**

"west... leave"

Damian said coldly while half facing the new coming speedster.

'whoa' Wally thought, that kid was really phsyco, eh probably cause of bats, nonetheless he left in a flash.

"little D, m-maybe we should go, mkay?" grayson asked warily

"why?" damian said simply... "why?"

Dick was taken aback by how lost the kid sounded, he was a bit confused of what his brother was asking, literally _asking _not the usual demanding.

damian tensed at graysons stupidity, than scoffed and went on

"this whole time I thought _you _would be the last person to ever deliberately disgrace yourself, but here you are kissing a _slut_, is that why you've never been home for the likes of these? its pathetic you know, feeding _me _lies for these morons"

with that damian turned heel and was about to exit, but while slipping out, or attempting to he heard an almost silent sniff from the area dick was, not being able to face a very sad bird he turned back and hugged grayson

"sorry...dick... I'm just w-worried" damian whispered in his brothers ear.

~half an hour lata'z~

Damian entered the living room, finding the young justice team enjoying a movie, 'good' and fortunately his brother had been called for the dynamic duo job, of course he felt a tad green, but a chance alone withe team was even better, damian would make it clear to this pathetic team on **who** was in charge.

he jumped onto the couch landing in between the yellow dipshit and the green lady before jumping off and turning the TV off before turning to them with a permanent-looking scowl

"I dont know _who_ you freaks are, but Robin, is _mines, _not _yours_, and if you-" he pointed to to the whore

"- try to take advantage of him-" he gave a sideway glance to thee irked speedster

"- I WILL kill each and everyone of you, am I clear?" damian all out growled

'damn hes way to much like a certain bat we all know wally thought trying to make eye contact with _anything _except the kids icy glare, or 'bat' glare as wally dubbed it"

"what makes you think you could beat us?" conner asked with a small glare to the boy, who gladly flipped him off before replying way to much smugness and a smirk

"want to test the theory clone?"

'that was it, this kid is going down', wally though before going to conners side for support against the devil.

m'gann gave a little gasp, artemis took out her net-arrow just in case, and aqualad remained calm for his team and spoke softly

"friends, perhaps we should settle down before something serious can occur" his webbed hand did get into touching distance of his league communicator for safety purposes.

_**dun dun dun cliffhanger! im horrible i know**_

**hehe short right? sorry bout the wait, i'm soo busy :/ review me maybe? or not**


	3. uh-oh! spaghetti oh!

Hey guys! Sorry the long wait, I was grounded :p yes I am in school, that's why my writing is crap Lol

Dis: Really? I do NOT own batman, young justice or any of it, thanks for the reminder!

LETS GO! YAY

"Look dude, why don't you go back to your crib, k?" Wally practically spat at Damian

"Once I put you in the hospital" Damian retorted instantly, cracking is tiny knuckles

"At least we aren't toddlers" Conner huffed

Damian instantly scoffed, than yelled

"FUCK YOU!" before throwing a couple of explosive batarangs straight at the team.

"AHHH!" M'gann yelled, immediately going to calm the clone,

"Hey, twerp, Baywatch, cut it out"

Artemis huffed, going in between the pissed off speedster and the angry bird [heh].

"No! This little shit thinks he can come, and take _my_ friend away and expect me not to give a damn, well you've got another thing coming-"Wally practically sneered, before being cut off by the younger

"Ha! You _think_ it's a decision! No West, it's a threat, one I will personally carry out, so **leave**. **My**. **Brother. Alone!"**

"Look, kid-"Artemis began-

"I'm not a kid!" The boy yelled

"Fine, look your brother is our friend as well, and he's not your property either, so get it straight before you come here threating us, when any of us could mop the floors with you" she said irritably

-tt- was all Damian said before going off to find Dick, he had some rather important news to share with his brother. Behind him, he left a shell shocked team stuck in thought of the day's events.

Later, with Dickie-bird and Damian the manor [Timmy and Jay-Jay include, maybe Brucie, MAYBE]

REGULAR POV

As soon as Damian entered the bat cave to find Drake and Todd arguing over something idiotic, as usual, Dick was at the Bat-computer probably hacking something he shouldn't

"Grayson, your teams hospitality will not be tolerated any further, I will not allow you to have any contact with those imbeciles any further, understood?" Damian stated, after hearing the baby bird's speech, Jason and Tim instantly laughed, hard. Dick looked a little confused before asking

"Dami, what happened?"

Damian took advantage of his brothers concern.

"They were being so rude! T-they called me a kid, and told me to go back to my crib! He said in a way to high pitched voice

Jason caught on, so before Dick could buy the brats pity party he said

"Pfff, what a drama queen, he's obviously lying! "

He would have said more before the demon glared at him and growled

"Go fall on a crowbar"

Which reminded Jason on that one dream he had, he decided to just leave and tell Bruce, with him Tim left.

The last thing Dick wanted was to be in their little quarrel, so he changed the topic

"Anyways Dami, who said that to you and when?!"

"Earlier today, West and Kent teamed up on me" Damian said innocently told his brother

Dicks face was full of concern, genuine concern for his youngest brother

"Lil D, are you Serious, I'm soooo sorry!"

Damian smirked inwardly at his victory, before going on

"They really hurt my feelings, it would be adequate if you'd let them know that, at _least"_

Dick decided he'd visit the team later for bullying his brother, they were his friends, but that didn't mean Damian could be hurt.

Jasons POV

That little shit! The demon spawn just wanted all of Dickie-birds attention! Well three can play that game!

"Pretender, you up for some good ol' sibling rivalry against the spawn?"

Timmy looked nervous, _the loser_.

"Jason I am not getting into whatever prank you're doing against Dick, I will tell him"

It would be Tim to think that

"Nah, I was going more for taking Dick from Damian, but shit you and your damn assumptions"

Jason said with an eye-roll

Tim seemed to catch on

"Sure! What are we going to do?"

TBC—

~pOkErFaCeDcAt

Hey guys thanks for all the lovely reviews! i'm soooo grateful for y'all! feel free to point out any mistakes :) 3 YOU ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guuuise sorry for the super long wait but yeah I hate this story :ppp so... the endidngs kinda really rushed, but yeah Im better and gonna start writing only one shots cause Im weak sauce**

"Listen closely Drake we're going to pay this team a little visit ourselves, got it?!" Jason said to Tim rather meanly

"But how are we going to get there, and what about Bruce and-"

"Shut up already, we'll be fine and what's the worst Bruce can do? Send us to our rooms? Smh"

Tim could feel his stomach churn at the thought of being in trouble, but knew Jason would only harass him more if he backed out.

"O-okay" Tim whispered while Jason shut the telephone booth door. Tim knew what they were doing was beyond wrong, but in a way he was curious of the Young Justice headquarters, and he needed to watch Jason, with that he entered the booth.

At HQ~

The Team was watching some movie, no one was really paying attention they were waiting for Robin, he had said he would be coming soon to have some sort of 'talk'.

Luckily when the two boys arrived, no one noticed, allowing the boys to sneak up on them, which they did.

Just as Damian had done before, they attacked, and in a few minutes the team was subdued.

"What weaklings" Jason sneered in Connors face

"Weaklings? Pull out the kryptonite, and well see whose weaklings" The clone all out growled

Jason held his smug smirk and posture, strutting around the 'sidekicks'

Tim was fidgeting on the side, his head aching and tummy churning because of what he had helped do

"I don't think this is a good-"before Timmy could finish his sentence the robotic voice announce the arrival of Robin

Jason tensed, but decided to face 'dickie' with the smuggest smirk he could muster.

Tim broke; he buried his face in his hands muttering about grounding and punishments.

Robin walked in with his smirk in place, but as soon as he saw his brothers he stopped in his tracks and instantly frowned.

"Guys get home, or I'm going to tell B, okay?" he stated non chalantly, all the while rubbing his temples, exasperated with his brothers.

Jason opened his mouth, but one look at his brother's face, he knew Dick meant business, so he just clenched his jaw and started walking with Tim pouting in his tracks.

Dick snickered at Tim's 'I told you so' and Jason's small scoff, he would deal with them later. He turned to the tea and began helping them out of their bounds

"Guys I'm really here to say that I'm sorry for Damian's behavior and that he was upset at how you guys treated him

Wally gave him _the _look,

"Rob, he's a DEMON, if he acts better than I'm sure we will too"

Dick shrugged

"I guess it's a deal, I heard there's that new movie out, you guys want to catch it?"

And with that the team had some bonding and Dick swore to spend time with his brothers later.

**Bad, eh? I know thats why im done with this. one shot only guys! scouts honor~!**


End file.
